


I have all summer to be with you

by Peachy_sunshine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Confessions, Going away party, Growing Up, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, My First AO3 Post, None of this y/n bull, Summer Fair, Summer Romance, Unrequited Crush, Why Did I Write This?, Wonpil is a good friend but can't stand his friend being blind, but not really?, i'm so sorry if this is bad, leaving for college, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_sunshine/pseuds/Peachy_sunshine
Summary: Yes Ann’s brother Jae can be an asshole but they truly get along well. Until Brian Kang gets added along. It was fine years ago but this summer changed Jae to realize maybe he loves his best friend like his sister does. As the summer becomes more memorable time also runs out to confess.





	I have all summer to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my name is Paige and welcome to my first Fanfic ever. So please bear with me if I make any mistakes. There is quite a bit of swearing so you have been warned. Also I don't know how ao3 works but I will try my best. And if this sucks I'm sorry. But lETs gEt thIS JaEBrI ConTenT.

“I swear to fucking god Jae. Let me in the damn car! Or I will drown you in the Kang’s pool when you least expect it.” Ann fumed outside of her brother’s old Jeep Cherokee with the ever so iconic chicken sticker he won while going to one of his last Chuck E Cheese visits. Which was last year but you know how man babies are. “The man himself Brian Kang is going to be here any minute and I only have room for him." Jae sighed like he really felt bad. But looking into the Jeep there was clearly room for three people. “Let me in or I will tell mom you super glued her vase back together and you broke it with your Pokémon ball.” Jae instantly unlocked the doors mumbling a small “Get inside you over grown rat.” Ann smiled triumphantly as she plopped down on the somewhat grimy, matured leather. She thanks her lucky stars that Jae is moving out in august to a college two hours away and also, for most of the summer he will be at the Kang’s house. But it’s also extremely unfortunate that the only Kang’s child will not be coming over so much or only she can assume. 

It seriously would be no shock to anyone besides her brother and Kang himself that she has a massive crush on Brian. I mean seriously who wouldn’t? His fox like eyes moving in excitement, His bass skills, His voice had one of the best vocal ranges that could go into heaven, His creative mind going a mile a minute, with his unlimited creativity skill.

In Cherry Oaks High School he was the ace so naturally Kang was treated like a senior when in fact he just finished his junior year today. He is so damned beloved by everyone for his kind heart and very kind way of rejecting people who took a grab at him. The e girls, Thots, Vsco girls, horse girls, Showing pig girls would try so hard to get him as a date for homecoming and he would politely say “I’m so sorry but I like someone else.” Now this mystery person had to be a saint from the gods above. 

But Ann had hope that maybe, maybe she was the one. They had classes together and were family friends since the time the Kang’s moved in down the block years ago. Speaking of Kang he appeared in the coward of students trying to get out of the parking lot for summer break. He adored a small smirk and his bass case with his Caption America strap with his info in case someone was lucky enough to find it. His silver dangling earring shined in the May sun like no other. “Dude that took forever to get my case from the storage room like damn Mrs. Bae almost killed me.” Jae scoffed “Not to my dearest Younghyun. How could she?!” As Jae was about to pull out of his parking space Brain tapped Ann’s head. “Hey how’s it popping?” Ann raised her face to see Brian smiling at her with the 3 pm sunlight hitting his face. A true sight for sore eyes. “Hey Fantastic Mr.Fox. How are you holding up with your million of secret admires?” Now she somewhat talked about herself but as long as he didn't know she was in the big pile for girls it’s no big deal. He smiled then turned his attention to Jae and started being his true self. A boy with a hyper energy like a eight year old with halloween candy. As they drive towards their suburbia she got a text from Wonpil her best friend since kindergarten.

WONTHOT//  
A! I’m so sorry i couldn't take you home! :( Sungjin pulled me aside wanting to hangout!!!!!!!!  
  
Talk about being obsessed. Wonpil loved Park Sungjin. Now sungjin was a mature yet silly senior that wonpil was head over heels infatuated for since 8th grade. Sungjin was wonpil’s true ideal type. He can’t really help his own love life but he always tries to help hers.  
  
Ann with a n  
oH MY gOD. WONPIL YOU GET THAt D

WONTHOT  
Ann EW. I’m not getting it. We are at the park messing around with the swings. HE’S SO CUTE I’M ABOUT TOOO DIIIIIIEE

Ann laughed silently at Wonpil’s gay antics. Oh god he was so whipped it made her almost vomit on Jae’s guitar case. Jae slowly made his way up the driveway of there home she instantly felt relived. Her pillow was waiting for her thoughts about guess who? Brain freaking Kang. But before she step her foot out onto the burning pavement the two males were running up the porch steps into the cool Park family home.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jae and Brian ran up the stairs with there guitar cases giggling like school girls. Of course Brian had to pull a complete 180 and held the older’s hand while running the stairs to a very familiar bedroom that Brian could get around with a blindfold on. Both boys landed on Jae’s bed with smiles plastered widely. “So what’s the plan this summer Chicken Little?” Brian asked while snuggling against Jae like his own personal teddy bear. “Well what we usually do. Swim, watch movies, annual week long family vacation, act like we’re a cute couple…..no homo though.” Brian laughed lightly into Jae’s side. “But this is your last summer vacation before you go off to college!” Jae thought about this. Why waste a summer doing the same old same old? Thats not the Jae and Brian way. 

“You know what? Sure. Lets make this summer memorable. Just for you and me.” Brian’s mind wonders to Jae though out the summers they shared. like that one time when Jae got stung by a jellyfish and how he cried for hours even though Jae was okay. And how the summer going into 9th grade they got into a heated argument and made up in the rain hugging and crying it out. That night Brian realized he was in love with his best friend and has been for so long. This is the summer he finally will confess or so he's planning on it. Would he hate him for being in love for so long? 

“Bribri I can hear your gears turning. Whats up?” Brian freezes and just responds “Don’t worry. I’m just hungry.” Jae looked fondly down at him “As always bri.” Later at the Park’s family dinner table eating Mrs.Parks simple but mouth watering Bulgogi he felt as if he was home. As he looked at Jae fighting with Ann for the last bit of rice he thought “I really should get over it and just confess. But first i have to come out. Oh boy.” May god be with him and his weak heart as this summer goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit- I am sorry that I haven't updated at all in a little over a month. School has been crazy and so has life. I will try to continue and try to write more!


End file.
